kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trident Knight
|ability=None |category=Regular Enemy |point value = 700 |notes = 60 HP }} Trident Knight is an enemy in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It grants no Copy Ability when inhaled. Trident Knight is one of the Meta-Knights, and serves under Meta Knight himself. Physical Appearance Trident Knight wears armor that is usually purple in color, sports a moon crescent resembling those seen on Feudal Japanese armor, and shoes that are red. It carries around a supply of electrifying tridents. Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Trident Knights are one of the four Meta-Knights that serve as a recurring mid-boss. Once Kirby enters a certain room, Meta Knight makes a command before disappearing, and his minions appear. Trident Knight simply sits upon a ledge and tosses tridents at Kirby. These fork-like objects are electrified. Even so, neither these nor Trident Knight give Kirby any ability. Trident Knight will either appear or run in from a side of the screen. Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Trident Knight behaves the same as in previous games, but appears without the requirement of Meta Knight's command. Alongside its usual trident tossing, it also has a new form of attack: it can jet at Kirby, attempting to stab him with the trident currently in his hand. Trident Knights can be summoned by Galacta Knight, these being dark purple and sea green in color. It is weak to the Zap element. Kirby Mass Attack Trident Knight makes an appearance in two sub-games in Kirby Mass Attack. It appears in Strato Patrol EOS at the end of the 4th stage alongside Axe Knight when Javelin Knight and Mace Knight are defeated. It attacks by diving downwards and under the screen with its trident outstretched. It then pops up in a random place before flying upwards and repeating the process. It also appears in Kirby Quest in Chapter 3 where it is fought with the rest of the Meta-Knights. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot In Meta Knightmare Returns, Meta Knight can call upon Trident Knight, along with the other the original Meta-Knights from ''Kirby's Adventure, to perform his strongest special attack, Meta Knightmares, in which they slash through any and all enemies on screen with their respective weapon. Trident Knight also appears celebrating in the sub-game's ending. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Trident Knight appears alongside Axe Knight, Mace Knight, and Javelin Knight as a single Ace-class spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Trivia *Trident Knight and Javelin Knight are the only Meta-Knights that don't participate in the dialogues of the Halberd's crew in Kirby Super Star. *Some of Trident Knight's idle and damaged poses indicate that its visor uses some kind of tracking system or radar to see. This guess comes from the red bars of color that can occasionally be seen on its visor. This may mean that Trident Knight is robotic much like Javelin Knight and that his inherent ability to glide may also stem from his mechanical nature. See Also * Axe Knight * Javelin Knight * Mace Knight Artwork KA Trident Knight.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Trident_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' TridentKnight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Meta-Knights novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Meta Knight and the Galaxy’s Strongest Warrior'' KPR Sticker 106.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25 Meta-Knights artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (98).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KA Meta-Knights.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Ax_Knight_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Ax_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU_Meta_Knights_01.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SPE Ax Knight.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KQ Meta-Knights.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KPR_Meta-Knights.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites and Models KA Trident Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Tridentknight.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Trident Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Trident Knight NiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Trident Knight.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Trident Knight Palette 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) Trident Knight palette 3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) Trident Knight palette 4.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) KMA Trident Knight sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KPR Trident Knight model.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' de:Trident-Knight es:Trident Knight fr:Sieur Trident it:Cavalier Tridente ja:トライデントナイト ru:Рыцарь Трезубца Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Meta-Knights Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Knights Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters